Unexpected Visitors
by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess
Summary: James, Albus and Lily Potter-while in their father's office-stumble upon an old time turner unaware of what it does. Now it has sent them back in time, exactly 38 years. Will they meet their grandparents? What adventures await?
1. I Wonder

Author's Note: Hello, this is the first fanfic I have ever written for Harry Potter; I hope I can make this story a successful one! Anyway my story will have a mix of main characters so that there is enough variety. Please enjoy the story and remember review when you're finished reading!Truthfully I don't care if you flame I am just grateful for any review or opinion you may have. I will even except suggestions even though I already have the plot organized. If your suggestion is not considered I apoligize inadvance!Okay enough of the boring stuff let the story begin!

Summary: James, Albus and Lily- while in their father's office- happen to stumble upon an old time turner taking them back in time. Specifically 38 years into the past, now they will finally meet their grandparents but, what adventures truly await them.

_Rated K+_

**Unexpected Visitors by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

"Al I really don't see the point in looking through dad's office, do you know how much trouble we could get in" hissed a nervous Lily. She and her brothers were back home for their Christmas vacation. She had been so excited when she started going to Hogwarts but the stress from mid-term exams was starting to get to her.

"Aww come on Lil's little Ally will be fine, stop worrying!" James replied completely dismissing his sister's comment with a wave of his hand.

"Shut up James, I'm only doing this because of your stupid dare" Albus said in an angry whisper.

Not too soon after James turned fourteen, Harry decided it was time for him to learn more about his school years. James, Albus and Lily all knew about the rumors which circulated around the wizarding world on the _'Famous Harry James Potter_' however James, because of his age-which he never failed to remind his two siblings-was the reason why he had the privilege to have his father's past shared with him.

However, with his father's stories, James recalled the mentioning of certain devices which enabled Harry to sneak around school grounds undetected, and that was the reason why the three young Potter's found themselves in front of their father's work office door.

"I think that this is much more than some idiotic dare, so Albus what is the real reason for this stupid treasure hunt?" Lily calmly asked staring at her elder brother's with the same menacing glare their mother gave them when they swore or misbehaved.

They shivered under her gaze.

Yep, Lily had definitely inherited Ginny's persona not to mention looks.

"Well…..uhhh…." Al sputtered fighting back the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"It's because I threatened to show everyone at school a picture of him sleeping with his stuffed dragon" James snickered as he saw Al's face redden.

"JAMES, how could you! All for a dumb invisibility cloak and some ratty old piece of parchment!" Lily practically screamed. Anyone watching could have sworn they saw steam shoot out of her ears.

"Whatever, can we just get this over with?" Al questioned as he opened the usually charmed door, revealing a large rectangular room littered with papers and pictures. Books and many of Harry's essentials lay scattered across the mahogany table open to anyone wiling to look.

"Alright let's just find the blasted…whatever the bloody hell you're looking for and get out!" Lily cursed and gently searched the drawers which held hundreds of documents, who knew being the youngest Head Auror required so much paperwork.

"Hey what do think this is?" Al asked as he held up a golden chain with a miniature hour glass attached.

"Wow that's a beautiful necklace!" Lily gushed as her eyes sparkled with glee. She tried snatching it from her older brother but he didn't let go.

"Hey let me see" James joined in the struggle to observe the captivating necklace. In the process he felt his finger brush against a small knob.

The room began to spin and they knew no more.

**(In the past 1981)**

"Albus what your saying is absolutely insane! My baby can't be the chosen one!" Lily Potter protested as she squeezed her son closer to her chest in an attempt to convince herself that what she had just heard was false.

"Albus, Lily is right my son is a mere baby….and you don't really think that I would literally believe this rubbish is true!?! Yelled James.

They were in denial what could he possibly do to convince them that the prophecy was in fact correct. Didn't they realize that the magical world depended on the survival of their baby?

_'I need something that will convince them_' the old headmaster pondered.

His thoughts were cut off by a sudden flash of bright light and the outline of three particularly short strangers.

Author's Note: Well that is chapter one, please read and review!Chapters will get longer, I promise! More reviews mean more chapters and faster updates!

**~Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess~ **


	2. Who are you?

Author's Note: I would just like to thank everyone who has and will (I hope) support this story, I have always wondered how everyone would react to having their grandchildren in the same room as them, when their child is a mere baby. Strange when you think about it, but that just adds to the suspense and drama that can occur in these fanfic of ours. Anyway, enough with the boring chit-chat and on with chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't and probably will never own anything related to Harry Potter that is all owned by J.K. Rowling and her brilliant mind, which created these ingenious characters!

**Unexpected Visitors by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

_Chapter 2: Unexplainable appearances_

"What was that?" Lily asked as she held Harry closer to her chest.

"Albus I thought apparition didn't work in the walls of Hogwarts!" James stated as panic grasped his mind. He unconsciously stepped closer to Lily and little Harry. He would be damned if he let anyone hurt _his_ family.

"I don't know what that was James" Dumbledore said as he took out his wand, preparing himself for any attack that would present itself. "But I know it was not apparition"

Opening the office door, they were shocked to find three young children arguing over something. There were two boys and one girl. The boys seemed to share the same hair: Black and messy, not to mention that it stuck up in the back. Strangely it was an exact copy of James' hair style. One of the boys was taller than the other, he must obviously be older. The shorter boy had eyes which were a mix between bright emerald and a fading jade: just like Lily's eyes. However, the taller boy had chocolate brown eyes, making him a carbon copy of James.

The young girl seemed to be the youngest out of the whole group, her bright copper hair had a certain shine to it which made it seem like it was crimson and her chocolate brown eyes even from a far distance had a tint of hazel in them.

Not noticing the other people's presence they continued with their argument.

"This is your entire fault James if you hadn't made us barge into Dad's office, this would have never happened!" The young girl screamed as her face and ears started to burn red from her anger. Apparently these two boys were her brothers.

"Me! This is Al's fault he's the one that wondered off and decided to pick up what ever shiny thing he saw" The boy known as James denied the accusations. However, he didn't notice the threatenting look he received from his younger brother.

"Why the bloody hell are you pinning this all on me!" The green-eyed boy growled and huffed in frustration. "It was your fault, so stop being an idiot"

"QUIET!!!"

The three potter's turned and saw a tall old man, who seemed to have a warning look on his aged face, the same look they received from their father when he expected answers and soon! They took the older man's hesitation as a chance for them to study him more closely. His twinkling bright sky blue eyes were clearly seen through his half moon spectacles and his dark indigo robes stood out even more with his white beard hanging almost as far as mid-waist. The man although old held a sort of powerful and all-knowing presence around him, giving him authority that rivaled even their father's.

"Now who are you and what are you doing at Hogwarts during the summer break no doubt?" The old wizard wondered aloud.

"Uhhh, I'm sorry sir you see me and my brothers well we…." Lily trailed off searching for the right words that would keep her in the safe zone.

However, something seemed to click in Al's head "Wait a minute did you say summer break?"

"Yes my dear boy, why do you ask?"

"Is this some kind of sick joke, I may not be the smartest lad around but, I know for a fact that we're still in Christmas break!" James cut off indigently.

"James shut up; you're just going to get us into deeper shit!" Albus hissed.

"What the hell are you taking about, I'm just telling' the guy the truth!" James snarled. It seemed as though those two would never have a compromise over anything.

"Uhh excuse me, can I ask you something?" The older Lily asked, silently rocking baby Harry back and forth.

"Sure" The answered in one voice.

"Yeah who the hell are you?" The older James cut his wife off.

"James!" Lily screeched. Her husband was very insensitive at times.

"No, Mrs. Potter I think we all want to unravel that mystery" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

A/N: Well there you have, how will Lily and James react to the news, if they ever find out that is. I hope you all review and remember to stay tuned for a new chapter! Sorry about the short chapter. Made some changes, thank you Nosi, I read your review and decided to make the chages right away! Thank You!

_Read and Review!_

**~Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess~**


	3. The Truth Will Set You Free!

Author's note: Well I'm back and I brought a new chapter with me. I hope you will like it and I also hope it will meet your standards. I am also sorry for the delay but you all know what a normal life in tales- homework, chores, part-time jobs, drama, a little fun here and there. Anyway here is chapter three, enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, it all belongs to Mrs. J.K. Rowling!

**Unexpected Visitors: Chapter 3 by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

_Chapter 3: The Truth Will Set You Free_!

Lilian Luna Potter had seen her fair share of strange and unearthly things in her eleven years in the world, but nothing could have prepared her for what she was experiencing right at that instant. Quietly nibbling on a tea biscuit she studied her surroundings – wine coloured wallpaper and ivory frames surrounded the exterior of the only window present in the square room she sat in with her two ape-like brothers who practically inhaled the food in front of them.

The were just like uncle Ron when it came to anything that was edible: Pigs!

But at the moment she didn't have the energy to scowled them for their stupid behavior. Hugging the stuffed prongs she had found lying on the ground-which was an exact duplicate of what her father had given to her on her sixth birthday-she remembered what had occurred only hours ago……….

**(Flashback)**

_" So children, are you ready to enlighten us on who you are?" Dumbledore asked calmly, eyes losing their regular twinkle as he tensed, almost waiting for the children in front of him to morph into death eaters and attack him._

_In these times of war, anything could happen!_

_" Well I'm James, that's Albus and that's Lily" James answered as he pointed out his siblings, with each introduction._

_" Is this some kind of joke huh kid, you trying to be a bloody comedian!" The older James shouted he had had enough. Now he was positive, these idiots were death eaters in disguise! Taking out his wand he snarled and pointed it at the three 'childern'._

_" James! Stop they're just children!" Lily screamed, unfortunately a little too loud because little Harry woke up and began crying his little heart out. "Shh Shh baby, mommy is here, don't cry"_

_Although James knew never to cross Lily especially when she got mad he did not lower his hand. Why should he, the three individuals in front of him were death eaters and he would not let them torture his wife and son the same way they had tortured and killed his parents only weeks prior to Harry's birth._

_" Hey mate are you mad, point that thing somewhere else!" James argued as he stepped in front of his sister. He knew she could handle any situation thrown at her, after all she was Ginny Potter's daughter but, she was still his baby sister and nobody messed with his baby sister!_

_" Why you little….."_

_"That has gone on quiet long enough!" Dumbledore stated in an overpowering voice which caused everyone to halt whatever actions they were previously doing. " I believe a touch of veritisirum is in order!"_

_"But professor…they are just children" Lily protested, she mentally berated herself for being so soft. Damn these womanly hormones._

_" Fine whatever, but I want to go home after this stupid setup is over" James said as he, Al, and Lily all drank the potion._

_" James, Lily I would like to question them in private if you don't mind" Dumbledore whispered. Nodding they left, James glaring as he did._

_" Alright first question what are your names, you can answer by your age from oldest to youngest" Dumbledore informed them, it would be much easier that way. He already had a headache, he didn't need a migraine._

_" My name is James Sirius Potter"_

_" I am Albus Severus Potter"_

_" And I am Lily Luna Potter"_

_Shocked by his findings, only one reasonable explanation was left. " What year is it?"_

_"2021" they answered in unison._

_" Merlin's beard!" Dumbledore said as he waited for the effects of the truth potion to wear off completely. Could this really be true, were these children from the future. That wasn't very likely but, veritisirum never lied. That, after all was the sole purpose for the potion._

**(Flashback Ends)**

After _' Albus Dumbledore'_-a man whom she believed had died-finished explaining to them where they were and that the couple in the other room where in fact their grandparents, she was speechless. Of course he said to keep this fact a secret so that James and Lily would allow them to live with them until he was able to fix the time-turner. The older James had complained and protested that she and her brothers were death eaters and _'were not to be trusted'_. However, the headmaster merely ignored James and used his wife's overprotective nature to his advantage.

Apparently their cover story was that her brother had overheard the adult's previous conversation and decided to prank the elders by using the same names. They had all chosen new names right there on the spot!

James was now John Summers, Al's was Alphonse Summers and she was Luna Summers. They had wanted their new and old names to be as close as possible, in the case of a mess up. The fact that they were finally meeting their grandparents was not as spectacular as she had anticipated.

She just wanted to go back home. She missed her mom's hugs, her dad's corny jokes, her mom's famous threatening glare which could freeze any Potter or Weasley in an instant but, what she missed the most were the soft smiles she would receive from her father whenever he would tuck her into bed on the holidays she was away from Hogwarts.

What if something bad happened, that evil wizard that was defeated by her father was still out there, death was practically staring them right in the face.

"Hey Lils you okay?" James questioned as he noticed her blank stare and her complexion: pale and as white as snow.

She was so close to crying it was pitiful. But needed to be strong " Yeah, I'm fine" She whispered.

_'For now'_

A/N: Again sorry for the delay, but I had loads of things to do, anyway as you can see Lily and James did not find out about the whole grandchildren thing. But don't worry they will! Now I hope you all review so that I can start working on my next chapter! Have a great weekend, toodles!

**~Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess~**


	4. Interlude: The Man Who Lost

Author's note: Alright everyone, this chapter is an interlude of what Harry and Ginny feel after they find out their beloved children are missing. Took me a while but I hope this chapter will be good enough for more reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; once again I will say it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Unexpected Visitor's by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

Chapter 4: The Man Who Lost

_Ginny's P.O.V._

Five Days.

It had been five days since Ginny Molly Potter had found out that her three bundles of joy had disappeared without a trace. Five days ago she found out that James, Albus and Lily were all gone.

It had been exactly five days since she found out that a piece of her heart had been ruthlessly ripped out.

She felt so lonely in the Potter manner, so isolated. She hadn't seen Harry since they had uncovered the grave news, but she couldn't really blame him he was only doing everything in his power to bring their children back.

Unfortunately no lead had been found, but she had threatened her husband, that if she wasn't notified right away after their location had been confirmed she would surly march right into the Ministry of Magic and hex every single witch and wizard within a the building that stood in her way.

A river of salty tears started to leak from her tired eyes, she hugged the photo album which had numerous pictures of her darlings from the moment they were born to their last visit from Hogwarts. Every time she looked at a picture she felt a rusty knife stab her heart because it only reminded her that they were gone, but she couldn't help but give into the temptation of seeing her daughter's bright smile which stood out on her freckled face, or Albus' emerald eyes which shined in a nervous way whenever he had to face his older brother's taunts: his eyes were so much like her husband's yet they were more innocent and childlike that they made her melt with one look. And James, oh how she missed her Jamey, her first born and her troublemaker. When James was born she often felt jealousy towards her husband, because their first child looked exactly like him with the exception of his chocolate brown eyes- _her eyes_. But during the first week out of the hospital, she heard a loud cry and went to pick her child up for the first time without any aid and when he quieted down immediately and snuggled deeper into her chest, she felt that special connection only mentioned in fairytales. Her jealousy seemed very foolish at that moment.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a door slam and was met by the flushed face of her husband. However, what confused her was how his face wordlessly greeted her.

With a bright smile.

_**Harry's P.O.V. (A few hours earlier)**_

"Kingsley do you have information on the sudden disappearance?" I asked, silently praying his answer was _'yes'._

"Sorry Harry, the Unspeakables are still trying to trace the magical object or person which could have teleported your kids to who knows where!" Kingsley said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Thanks anyway" I mumble dejectedly. It had been almost a week since the sudden disappearance of my children had brought me into the group labeled_ 'Depression'_. I hadn't felt this useless and worthless since the days when I would scavenge for the horcrux's, I remember how I was never happy.....never complete. I felt like such an arse for ditching Ginny in her time of need, but that's the way I am. I always head into danger without a plan, merely acting on raw emotion and instinct.

I couldn't even describe how I felt when, Ginny called our children down for dinner but no response was heard or when we decided to check why their was such a constant lack of reply and found three empty bedrooms. I remembered Ginny crying herself to sleep that night; her choked sobs held so much misery I didn't even attempt to comfort her, because I knew it wouldn't be enough. Even I cried silent tears of shame that night.

It was ironic in a sick way, the boy who lived saves world from evil wizard- Lord Voldemort secretly known as Tom Marvalo Riddle, but can't even protect his own children. I was so…

Pathetic.

Weak.

Pitiful.

I felt like I had been robbed of my entity and my soul. It was a bit scary as well; even after James, Albus and Lily were born I had never experienced such raw and powerful emotions, I can't even begin to wonder what would happen if I found out they were hurt or worse……

"HARRY, Harry we found it mate!" Ron panted as he ran up to me.

"Found what!?!?" I asked, as my throat tightened painfully in anticipation.

"We know how James, Al and Lily disappeared!" He said smiling, he knew how much this meant to Ginny and I.

**(Half an hour later)**

I smiled as I apparated in front of my home, as I opened the door I practically ran into the living room where I knew my wife resided. I saw her tear stricken face and felt my heart reach out for her, but I set that aside because the news I knew would definitely cheer her up.

"Ginny" I whisper as she stands and I walk over to wipe her tears away with my thumb.

"Harry what has gotten into you, why are you so…."

But I cut her off, and said five words that created a luminous smile to set on her face.

"I know where they are!!"

A/N: Sad wasn't it but I wanted the parental emotions to be brought out. Tell me your opinion, I except flames, even though they hurt my feelings. But it is your opinion and you are entitled to it, just try to soften it up a bit if it's not too much trouble. So come on, review the button is right below this message, CLICK IT!

So now that Harry found out his children are in a different time he will definitely be going after them but that will be in a bit, so don't expect it in the following chapter. I am still thinking about whether or not Ginny will join him.

**~Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess~ **


	5. Mr Snuffles!

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I had....urgent things which required my complete attention. Anyway on with chapter five.

Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Unexpected Visitors by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

_Chapter 5: Mr. Snuffles!_

" Lily they can't come with us, they'll just get in the way!" James replied as he finished putting on his black robe.

" James, Dumbledore trusted us with their lives until he can take them home" Lily argued " We can't just leave them!"

" Sure we can" James said with a shrug " I still think they're death eaters in dis-

" Don't even finish that sentence James Harold Potter" Lily growled " They are coming and that is final!"

Sighing he caved in, " Yes dear."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

James, Albus and Lily sat quietly on the azure and gold carpet of their guest room. They knew their relatives would probably be scared stiff if they ever find them anything but loud and talkative. But how could they possibly converse when they knew that their was a possibility of never seeing their loving parents again. The fact that their father was now a toddler did not comfort them one bit, although it was very.......awkward.

" I heard that grandpa and grandma are taking us somewhere" Lily chimed in.

" Shhhh" Albus said as he brought the palm of his right hand over her mouth. " Don't call them that out loud," he hissed.

Lily of course did not appricate being rudely cut off and so decided to lick her brother's hand, as punishment.

"Eeeewwww"

Feeling slightly superior, Lily smirked. " That's what you get!"

" Knock it off you two!" James reprimanded, " This isn't the time for childishness!"

Both younger siblings knew that their brother was being a complete hypocrite. James was usually the one who took on the role of the _'joker',_ however during certain situations he would take on his _'big brother'_role, where he would alter his personality and deflait his inflaited ego. Their mother always thought it was cute, but their father never bought it for a second. Yet somehow this experience had been horrible in itself, they knew James could not-_scratch that_- he would not let harm come their way, even if it did mean he had to be a tad more mature.

Footsteps alerted the trio as they heard hushed voices outside their door, it creaked as the rusty metal moved on the hings of the door. The head of a familiar red haired, emerald-eyed woman popped out. " Hello kids, I just wanted to tell you that we will be going out in a few minutes, so get prepared."

They nodded and she left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been five days since they had left their time and ended up in the past. Five solitary and nerve racking days, although they had each other they had never felt so alone and isolated. They needed their mother and father. However,during their time at their grandparents house they found themselves liking their father's parents more and more.

_James Potter_- he was their grandfather who despised them with every fiber of his being, and the respected male in the Potter household. Although he publicly expressed his hate for the _'three death eaters'_, the Potter siblings found themselves incapable of _not_loving their grandfather. The fact that he resembled their own father was a huge security blanket, it somehow made them feel safer and protected. James (S.P) and Albus had even caught their grandfather offering heartwarming gestures and the occasional smile towards their little sister. He was simply a hard shell with a soft interior.

_Lily Potter_– their beautiful grandmother; her polite, pure and charming persona would often distract anyone into believing she actually held no cruel bone in her body. However, the firey redhead was just like their own mother, only less scary- in a sense. Her motherly habits encouraged her to instinctively wip off some pasta sauce from their chins, or tuck them in at night: although it was these simple deeds which made the trio eternally grateful, she had made them feel like they could rely on someone in this strange unknown past.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Well here we are" James grumbled under his breath, however the young teens picked up on it.

The three Potters diverted their attention to the brick wall that they were now facing.

Where the heck was the door?

Almost instantly the brick wall started to move very slowly, until a door could plaily be seen. Then it clicked, this was the Black house the house that now belonged to their father after his godfather- _the original owner_- was killed.

They couldn't ponder on the topic anymore when James' voice broke in, " Alright just get in and don't touch anything, you hear me!" He warned as he _'gently' _guided them into the pure-blood wizarding home.

" James! Lily!" Shouted an unknown man. His shaggy hair did little to hide his obvious handsome visage, which consisted of sky blue eyes:dancing with mischief , a strong jaw and a humorous smile which often could be found on '_John'_ when he was plotting his upcoming pranks.

His grin widened when he spotted their baby father; who had recognized his voice and was now raising up his milky-skinned and very chubby arms. " And Harry! He cheered " How is my favourite little godson!"

Baby Harry gurgled and giggled as he was mercilessly tickled.

" Wait I have something for you Harry" The man that they now knew was Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a shaggy dog.

John gasped "Mr. Snuffles !"

" Excuse me" Sirius asked as he blinked.

" Oh…uhhh…sor-ry.... nothing" John sputtered.

_'Strange_' Lily thought as she took a quick glance towards the black-haired boy: John Summers. _'How did he know Harry's pet name for Sirius?' _Lily remembered the day her little boy had said his very first word, and although it had been a name in relation to Sirius - a fact which had caused the clever prankster to become giddy inside - Lily would never forget the **" Mpfr. Snufflpfes"** Harry had yelled out.

The rest of the evening James and Sirius kept send John strange looks, while Harry happily played with his new chew toy. John could have sworn he saw Al and Luna sniggering at him behind his back. He couldn't really blame them, he had just yelled out the name of his favorite childhood toy in the middle of a…was it the Order of the Phoenix; that's what James-his grandfather-had mentioned

" Smooth John, very smooth" Alphonse whispered as he laughed under his breath.

The only indiction that John heard was the slight twitch in his eye, he was obviously annoyed, but he wouldn't let Al know.

Suddenly a loud "POP!!" caused everyone to halt their previous actions.

Dumbledore had finally arrived.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:I apologize once again for the long wait, but I truthfully did not have the time to write another chapter.....sorry once again! Anyway as many of you may have noticed, James, Albus and Lily will be refered to as John, Alphonse,and Luna only when they are in someone else's presense.

I hope you all review. Toddles.

**~Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess~**


	6. The Potter Temper!

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay…remember that James, Albus, and Lily will be sometimes called John, Alphonse, and Luna.

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

**Unexpected Visitors by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

**Chapter Six****: **Potter Temper!

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

" Professor Dumbledore!" McGonagall exclaimed in calm surprise.

The many skillful wizards that occupied the room stopped any conversations, and focused on the elderly man which stood in the middle of the Black living room. His standard clothes which included his purple robe and common wizard hat brought some comfort into their hearts. However, the hard to miss twinkle in his eyes made them cringe in confusion.

What did the have up his sleeve this time?

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily otherwise known as Luna, cheered as she ran to him for a hug, making most in the room – excluding Al and John – wonder what connection the mysterious red head had with the eminent headmaster. The truth behind the matter was that Lily had always trusted anyone she construed as _'good hearted'_ in other words anyone who was congenial was okay in her book. Also, the fact that the ripened man had offered them security, and consolation in their vulnerable situation only made her see him as another grandfather…a very wrinkly grandfather, but a grandfather none the less.

"Hello Luna," Dumbledore calmly patted the child as she warmly hugged his taller frame, he never expected the granddaughter of James Potter to be so…indiscreet. The Potter patriarch had always been cautious of any who tried to befriend him, and yet this young girl…Lily Potter innocently put her trust in almost anyone…strange.

The headmaster suddenly lowered his head, as he felt a tug at his robes, " What is it my dear?"

"Professor did you…did you find a way for us to get home yet?" Luna asked as she stared at him with brown eyes. He knew she was fighting an internal battle with herself, but it still didn't conceal the tears that glistened, making the hazel tint in her orbs shine brightly.

The powerful wizard found himself unable to glance in the young Potter's direction as he answered her question, he already knew there would be nothing but grief, and sorrow on her childish features, " No Luna, I…I haven't quite finished my calculations".

That was a lie. There were never any calculations to make. He had studied the theories surrounding traveling through time, and discovered that only one path had been created. One could only go back, not forward, and so he had no idea of how to send the trio home.

It was actually quite amazing; most time turners were designed to only take wizards back in time for a few hours, a day maximum. How these young Potters had gone back decades before they were even born was…a conundrum? Although he understood the rules of time travel, he could not deny the temptation of asking about their future...was Voldemort dead? Was there finally peace between the pure-bloods, and muggle-borns? How had such a time turner come to be made? Had their knowledge of building wizarding tools evolved that much?

"Sir, I for one would like to know why we were dragged here to an unexpectedly meeting." James demanded, as he silently moved from his wife's side in order to see what the headmaster had to say.

"Well I'm sure you have all noticed our three new guests," Receiving many nods he continued, "You see their lives are in danger, and I believe that we should discuss the best method of keeping them safe."

"Why should we protect them, we barely know them, I'm telling you they are deat-" The oldest Potter's complaining was cut short as his wife's swift kick to his shin.

"Wait hold up" A silence ran through the room as John continued, "We're in danger? Someone wants us dead… who, and more importantly why?"

"Now is not the time my boy, we need to first discuss a safe way of…" Dumbledore trailed of as he noticed the eldest Potter's ears turning an interesting shade of red, as his face wrinkled into a look of fury.

"NO! NOW IS THE BLOODY TIME TO DISCUSS THIS!" James roared, this old prune had the nerve to put his sibling's lives in jeopardy, and not inform him. " FIRST YOU TELL US WE HAVE TO HIDE BEHIND THESE FAKE IDENTITIES, THEN YOU TELL US THAT WE CAN'T GO HOME, AND NOW YOU PUT OUR LIVES AT RISK FOR SOME STUPID CLUB! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! He slowly breathed in, and tried to regulate his heart beat – it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. James couldn't even begin to describe what he was experiencing.

Anger – that was his primary emotion which was bringing a great amount of displeasure to his body. His head still pulsed painfully from his rant, and he didn't know why he suddenly considered yelling at the top of his lungs once more just to see the mature headmaster's face contort in alarm.

He also felt…regret. He had not only just revealed their secret, but he had also given his grandfather another reason to despise him. Not to mention the look on young Lily's face when he concluded his tantrum, he didn't exactly notice it until a few moments ago, but it was there. The look of pure horror; he could tell how much she wanted to hurt him for being so rude to someone who had helped them so much – like their mother: Ginny – Lily was very protective of her acquaintances even if those acquaintances were decades older than she was.

And of course, he felt embarrassed…everyone was looking at him!

"Albus what the hell does he mean by _'you made them hide behind fake identities'_," Sirius demanded in a rough tone of voice, he was an Auror after all, and he had the right to know what these occurrences meant.

The wide-eyed headmaster took a few seconds to gain his confidence, he knew that he couldn't keep this secret hidden forever, but he had tried regardless, but that didn't matter now…the Order wanted answers.

So he gave them answers, but he didn't know that his answers would only lead to more questions.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So I hope you review, I will try and update faster next time.


	7. Time Turner?

Author's Note: I am very sorry for the extremely long wait, but here is chapter seven. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: My jar of pennies wasn't enough so unfortunately no, I do not own Harry Potter.

**Unexpected Visitors by Lourdes- Sunrise- Princess**

**Chapter Seven:** _Time Turner?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dumbledore, I'm sure you realize that we all have things to do…places to be, so an explanation would be nice!" Alastor Moody snapped, he was never one for patience.

The old headmaster nodded, indicating he was ready to explain. Everyone quieted down, when Dumbledore had something to say many knew that they should pay attention – they had to with all the riddles he spook in. Even young Harry looked around with wide emerald eyes, almost sensing the tension in the room; he whimpered but remained quiet.

James and Al held their sister's smaller hands in theirs, offering her comfort as all their hearts beat faster and their stomachs clenched uncomfortably.

They had to admit, they felt that they were on a rollercoaster of emotions. Should they be happy that the truth would finally be out, and they wouldn't have to lie to their own grandparents? Or should they be scared of the possible rejection that awaited? Maybe they should feel hopeless, because they still weren't home.

"Hmm where to start?" Dumbledore wondered aloud. "The beginning may be less confusing…yes let's start with the beginning!"

"Lily…James do you remember when John, Al, and Luna first dropped into my office?"

Lily noticed the scowl on her husband's face, and so she decided to answer, "Of course Albus, they somehow managed to apparate into the walls of Hogwarts, but I still don't understand how…"

"Yes, one would think it was apparation" Dumbledore paced around the room as he spook, " But in fact it was by a time turner…" Many showed confusion when he said this, but it disappeared when the golden necklace was taken out of his pocket.

"…A time turner…but that would mean…" Sirius whispered as he walked over to Albus.

James noticed the advance on his brother, and immediately stood in front of him, earning a shout of "Hey I'm not four years old!" But he chose to ignore it, he wouldn't let anyone hurt his family…even if the person was someone he was named after.

Sirius just stood there silently watching the interaction between the brothers with interest in his eyes. He hadn't noticed it before, but now that he was closer he found similarities in these kid's faces that he always saw in his best friend.

Were these James' kids?

But then why did Harry seem younger then the boy in front of him?

"How did a bunch of snot – nosed kids get their grimy fingers on a time turner?" Moody asked, ignoring the defensive screams of, "Who you callin' snot – nosed, you weird metal booted…revolving eyed freak!"

John swallowed the tight knot that had developed in his throat, " If you all must know…we were…well uhh…we found it in our Dad's office."

Sirius' eyes narrowed, '_Does James have a time turner…I don't think so…but…uhhh this is so confusing!'_

"Your dad's office?" Lily repeated.

"Does he work in the Ministry?" Remus asked while keeping a close eye on Sirius, he too had his suspicions about these children, but he wasn't about to say them out loud just yet.

"Uhuh daddy is the _Head _Auror…the _youngest_ in wizard history!" Luna exclaimed, when it came to her dad the bragging was endless.

"Lily **shut up**! They don't need to know that!" John screamed, not realizing his slip up until the older Lily mentioned how rude he was, and how she had barely uttered a word.

Everyone noticed as well.

"What did you just call her!?" McGonagall asked, everyone could practically see the gears spinning in her mind.

"What!...I called her Luna…" John muttered nervously, he didn't want to give away too much, and end up not being born…or being stuck here.

"…because that's her name!...Luna…Luna Summers…yep…" He finished in a dull tone.

"You called her Lily, I heard you!" Sirius cried indignantly turning his attention to, " Albus…he said _Lily!_"

"I know, this may come as a shock to all of you but these young children before us are not John, Alphonse, and Luna Summers."

"You lied to us Albus…how could you!" James roared as he felt the betrayal seep through him.

"I think he just wanted to keep the universe intact James", Arthur Weasley suggested as he helped his very pregnant wife into the nearest chair.

"Arthur, when did you get here…thought you weren't coming!" Kingsley laughed.

"Ohh that would be my fault everyone…the little one had my up all night, and I just woke up from my small nap" Molly Weasley smiled warmly, as she rubbed her nine month large stomach.

"It's quite alright my dear…so is this one finally going to break the streak of boys," Dumbledore asked intrigued.

"Oh I hope so!" Molly said happily receiving bemused smiles from everyone, "Oh don't get me wrong, I love my boys more than anything, but a girl would be so nice!"

"Don't you think so Arthur?"

"…………"

"Arthur dear…" Molly tried to ask again, but noticed her husband jabbering away about muggle appliances again.

"And did you know that they find out the baby's gender by simply applying this gooey substance…and then the picture just pops up on a screen! Isn't it fascinating.!"

"ARTHUR! Now is not the time!" screamed.

"Yes dear."

"So what _are _your names…?" Lily asked as she noticed Harry had now dozed off, he was just like his father in that aspect. He would wake up from a simple breeze, but could fall asleep during a thunder storm.

John stared towards Dumbledore silently asking if it was safe to tell his grandmother what he desperately wanted out of the way. The deceased headmaster sighed noting all the dangers that could happen, but reluctantly nodded his approval.

"My name is James Sirius Potter," He received many gasps, and an enraged insult from his paranoid grandfather, " And these are my siblings…Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter."

"Did he say _Severus_?" Sirius asked, his eyes pleading the answer would be the opposite of what he had just heard.

Everyone stayed silent, even the older James seemed stunned.

"Is what they're saying…the truth Albus?" James questioned as he looked over the trio, noting how Albus junior looked exactly like his son.

"It is."

"So are you…our children?" Their grandmother Lily asked, she probably already had an idea as to what the answer would hold.

"No they are not…but they do share a resemblance don't they." Dumbledore stated with a chuckle.

"So who exactly are your parents?" James asked in the softest tone he could manage, he didn't want to scare off his family more than he already had.

"Umm well…" Younger James stuttered, and suddenly pointed to Lily: his grandmother.

"Your holding one of them right now…"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well that's it…review if you wish.

Reviews = More Updates+ A happy author!


	8. Bipolar

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the extremely long period in which I did not update, especially since this story gained such devoted readers. The only reason I give for my absence is homework.

**Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter…in my dreams.

**Unexpected Visitors by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

**Chapter 8:** _Bipolar_

_

* * *

_

"This is too much…" Lily whispered as she lay back on her favorite chair: The Order meeting had ended hours ago, and Sirius and Remus had returned with her, James, and the trio that claimed to be her grandchildren. Although the children had all been sent upstairs to go to bed, the adults had stayed in the living room discussing everything that had occured in the last 24 hours.

"They do look like us Flower, and well why would Dumbledore lie to us?" James questioned as he rubbed his wife's back in a soothing rhythm.

"I'm not saying they are lying…I just……well I'm still in shock."

"I think they are frightened…Lily, James you need to show them more comfort than a simple hug in the days to come, they have obviously dealt with a lot this past week." Remus ordered strictly.

"Hahaha oh THIS IS GREAT!!!!!" Sirius burst into laughter, startling everyone in the room, and making them question his sanity.

"……you think it's great that my future grandbabies are frightened by their own _GRANDPARENTS_!!!" Lily screamed and vented.

"No Lil's calm your hormones that's not what I meant." Sirius said nervously: He would **never** want to be on Lily Potter's bad side.

"I just realized the evident, which is, if these kids are from the future…and are Prongslet's kids…then that means Harry lives!!!!"

"So we escape…Voldemort doesn't find us!" James whispered in awed excitement. "This is…this is spectacular…can you believe it Lily…we actually survive!!!"

Lily gazed lovingly into her husband's eyes and then at the sleeping angel in her arms. Lily smiled the dazzling smile that left the present Marauders speechless, "This is such a relief…We're going to live to see our beautiful boy live his life!"

Remus gazed at the happy family, and plastered a fake smile on his face. He would never want to ruin this moment by mentioning how the trio of Potter grandchildren had not recognized James and Lily…

**(Flashback)**

_The Black Mansion was unusually quiet as the oldest of the time travelling trio lowered his arm. James Sirius felt the beads of sweat role down his anxious face. So many questions poured into his mind…_

_Did they believe him?_

_What would become of his family if they didn't?_

_Would they react in disgust or confusion?_

_Even if they did believe him, would it help him and his siblings get home?_

_How were Lily and Albus feeling at this very moment?_

_Minutes passed by like hours, and seconds ticked by like an irritating snail._

"…_Umm I know this isn't the time…but did he just say one of them was named Albus __**Severus**__ Potter…?" Sirius asked disgust evident in his voice. Everyone had humorous shock plastered on their faces: leave it to Sirius Black to convert a serious questioning moment into spontaneous ridiculous moment._

"_Sirius do you really believe that question is necessary right now?" Molly Weasley commented harshly as she absentmindedly rubbed her swollen stomach._

"_Yes in fact I do, if they are related to James then why the hell-_

"_Shut up Padfoot!!!" James screamed as he replaced his irritated face with one filled with both confusion and compassion. For some strange reason he had denied his true feelings for these children. Always replacing affection for paranoia, he never truly realized the strong connection which was pulling at his heart strings. _

_Were these kids really his grandchildren from the future?_

"_Wait I do feel foolish for pointing out the obvious, but Harry Potter is your father?" Remus asked numbly, and received a nod._

"_That baby over there?!" Remus pointed towards Lily and the sleeping infant she held._

_He received another nod._

"_Umm James I feel faint dear…do you mind holding Harry?" Lily asked with a quivering voice, she was on the edge of collapsing and her knees were shaking uncontrollably._

_James wordlessly ran to his wife and carried their son as she located a chair in a haze. Lily sat down and breathed in a sigh of relief; she was thankful for not fainting in front of everyone in the Order._

"_So you are our grandchildren?" James asked in a whisper as he approached the trio warily. _

"_Yes we are" James Sirius stated firmly; he was glad his grandfather finally accepted him._

_Lily suddenly stood up with a determined expression on her face; she opened her arms wide and waited…_

_Lily Luna was the first to jump out from behind her brother's protective back, and hug her grandmother. The other boys joined in shortly after…it was beautiful moment that one dared interrupt._

"_It so amazing to meet you grandma…" Albus whispered in a thankful tone which only one werewolf could hear._

"_So James who do you think their mother is?" Sirius asked the fellow Marauder beside him as they both stared at the maternal scene before them._

"_Probably someone we don't know…why does it matter" _

"_I guess it doesn't matter, but at least we know one thing for sure."_

"_What is that?"_

"_Harry managed to snag himself a redhead…he followed the Potter tradition!!!"_

**(End of Flashback)**

Remus snapped out of his thoughts, and found James staring at the patterned carpet with glazed eyes.

"Prongs are you alright?"

James' jet black locks barely moved as his head shot up with surprise at the question, "Yeah I'm fine…it's just…"

Lily could sense her husband's distress, and frowned as he tried to find the right words to describe his hidden feelings "Honey what's wrong?"

"I know that I was just jumping up and down for joy…but I just realized something…"

Sirius put down his mug of coffee, "What Prongsy?"

"What if this is another trick…what if these kids have the imperious curse on them, and are sent to us to let our guards down…make us vulnerable to Voldemort's next attack!!"

"Oh James that's enough!" Lily shouted, "You were trying to convince me moments ago on how many similar traits those kids share with us".

"I know, I know, but I just think we should keep our guards up you know."

"James…you can't be serious," Remus snared: James' bipolar attitude was starting to annoy him.

"I know I was acting like a gleeful grandfather a minute ago, but Harry is more important to me than some bogus trio of kids claiming to be related to me!"

Lily seemed appalled, "_Claimed?_ James they are only trying to get home-

"I don't care! I for one will be pretending to love them…but deep down I will be watching their every move…I can't risk endangering my family!"

"WE ARE YOUR FAMILY!!!!" Shouted a feminine voice from the stairs; The adults looked up and saw Lily Luna crying while fighting against both her brothers as they tried to get her upstairs.

"Lily drop it…we don't want to start a fight" James Sirius said soothingly, "If he doesn't believe us then that's too bad for him."

"HOW COULD YOU TRICK US LIKE THAT!!?" Lily continued to scream and holler, "I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE AN AMAZING WIZARD, BUT I WAS WRONG!!!! YOU'RE NOT MY GRANDPA, MY GRANDPA HAD A HEART!!!!

And with that Lily Luna ran out of the house, and slammed the door. Albus and James stayed in shock for a few moments before worriedly running outside after her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it…umm review if you wish too. I promise my next update will be quicker than this one was.


	9. Another Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:** I decided to cave in and give you all a surprise Boxing day update…it is not very good because I rushed it last minute, but I still hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you all give me the present of reviewing and giving me your perspective on how this story is progressing so far. Anyway on with chapter nine.

**Disclaimer:** I used up all my money on Christmas Gifts so no…I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately).

**Unexpected Visitors by Lourdes- Sunrise-Princess**

**Chapter 9:** _Another Unexpected Visitor_

_

* * *

_

"LILY" Albus and James yelled simultaneously.

"LILY PLEASE ANSWER US……LILY!!!!"

"JAMES….."

"ALBUS….."

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

The two Potter brothers turned to one another, and mentally asked each other if that was their sister calling?

James listened more intently, but wasn't able to tell if the voice was his sister's, "Lily Luna is that you?"

The sound of not only one, but many individuals' footsteps could be heard making connection with the soft snow-covered earth. Each crunch grew louder as the seconds passed by, and before their very eyes the brothers saw their grandparents, Teddy's father, and their father's Godfather arrive exhausted and out of breath.

"Oh darlings…are you alright?" Lily asked with genuine worry.

Her husband may have trust issues, but she certainly did not. Especially not when she looked into Al's eyes and saw her sweet Harry in them: These children were defiantly her grandchildren, she was positive of that fact.

"Why do you care?!" James Sirius screamed in his grandmother's gentle face. He soon regretted this action after he saw her expression fill with sadness, but the absence of his younger sister helped him keep his resolve.

"How dare you speak to her like that!!!?" James shouted at his younger double, as he pulled out his crafted wand. He still remembered buying the wand when he had just turned eleven. It was one of the greatest days of his life, and he never forgot what he vowed to protect forever with this very wand: his Family. His heart ached as he realized he might be breaking his promise, since he was pointing the magical stick towards his alleged kin.

"No the real question is…HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE AN ARSE OF A GRANDFATHER!!!" James Sirius could feel his face redden as he finished, his mother would have washed out his mouth with goblin soap if she ever heard him say that.

"What did you say…?" James challenged; deep down he was laughing, if he didn't have such a powerful sense of pride, he would have congratulated the kid on the spunk he possesses.

"My sister wouldn't be missing if YOU hadn't unsettled her!!!!"

"How is it my fault?"

Sirius and Remus stared at their school chum with intensity, and a small degree of disgust. Sirius coldly responded, "You are really going to ask that James…how could you say those things about your family, even if you were unaware of their presence in the room…"

"It is no excuse!!!!!" Completed Remus.

"Yeah and now our sister is MISSING!!!!" Albus spoke up for the first time, startling everyone present.

"HEY!!" Lily hollered with a look desperation, "We need to work together, and find Lily! I don't want any excuses!"

James show resilience, "But Flower –

"Shut up James…before I do anything drastic!!" His wife warned him without even sparing a glance, his back shivered, he had no choice but to listen.

No one wanted to be one Lily Potter's bad side.

"Alright James, Sirius, and myself will go and search –

A scream penetrated the entire forest; Remus could not find his voice to finish what he was previously saying. The group stared at one another with pure fear etched on their face: that scream belonged to Lily!

"LILY!!!!!!!" James Sirius screamed, as panic consumed his entire being; he had never been so frightened in his whole life.

As the group ran, more of Lily's horrified screams could be heard. The brothers felt their minds go blank as they finally saw their sister writhing and struggling against invisible binds. Her delicate face was a mask of pain, and her hands were wild as they searched for something to grab onto in an attempt to ease her intense discomfort.

Both brothers felt the elder men of the group try to hold them back, but they paid no attention to their warning hands. They only wanted to reach their struggling sister; finally breaking free of the adult barrier they ran and crouched down to their little sister's form, and tired to restrain her from hurting herself. She had already bitten her knuckles so hard, that ruby red blood flowed freely from her wound, and was making a contrasting puddle in the white snow.

Although the town itself was experiencing mild temperatures, this forest seemed to have a magically touch which changed the season whenever it pleased.

"Lily! Lils calm down, what is wrong?! LILY!"

Her cries got softer, almost as if she could sense that these strange voices were her big brothers. She whispered hoarsely, "Al….James…….please…make it stop!"

James eyes got frantic, he wanted to help his sister so badly, but what the hell did she mean?

"What do you want us to stop Lil, please tell me…Lils please…?"

James was getting so desperate that he was prepared to ask his unbelieving grandfather for help, however as he turned back to look at the group of elder wizards he was surprised at their formation: They all had their wands held out, awaiting something…something James didn't understand.

A shout.

A malevolent laugh.

Several spells – bringing a variety of lights.

A heart wrenching scream.

It all happened in a millisecond.

Albus Severus Potter opened his piercing green eyes, and feel back onto his bottom at the scene in front of him. His grandparents and their friends were all pinned against the surrounding trees by an invisible force; his brother was frozen at his side; his sister was continuing to struggle and moan with tormenting pain, and right above him stood the scariest woman he had ever seen in his whole life.

Her drowsy insane eyes were shadowed by her untamed dark curls. Her long fingers were delicately grasping her wand, and her expression held boredom and a bit of euphoric pleasure at the site she had created.

She suddenly spotted us, and laughed hysterically "Oh look it's an ity bitty Potter, I didn't know there was more of you…why are you all by yourself little baby Potter?"

James stared at the eccentric woman with wide eyes, he noticed the way she held her wand: steady and in the direction of his sister's poignant figure.

Was she possibly to blame for his sister's sudden painful reaction? From the glint in her eye as she looked at Lily as if she was a pitiful insect; he would guess yes.

Wasting to time, James Sirius Potter jumped up intent on destroying this witch's wand, however the wild haired psychopath's instinct was far more superior then his own, and she grabbed his wrist roughly while shooting a freezing curse into his face.

James saw anger in his sister's brown eyes as he collapsed, unmoving beside her. Her will and stubbornness allowed her to sit upright and shout with the remaining strength her body could muster, "DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!!!"

The exotic despicable woman struck Albus with a freezing curse, before approaching the young girl who dared to raise her voice to her; the apprentice of the Dark Lord…the unimaginable nerve! She kicked Lily in her side, ignoring the loud screeches that were emitted by the trapped adults. Stepping on the poor weakling's back Bellatrix raised her wand…and prepared for the final blow.

"Avad-

She wasn't even able to finish, as she was ruthlessly knocked over into the cold snow. Above her stood a fiery haired woman whose face was like a raging bull.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU **BITCH**!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Familiar? Well review if you wish! More reviews mean faster updates!


	10. A Mother's Determination

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the long delay of this chapter; I know that many of you wanted it earlier than this, but…I was busy. I enjoyed reading all your wonderful reviews, and I hope you like my poor attempt at a decent chapter. Umm one more thing before I start this…although this chapter (ORIGINALLY) was much longer, I decided to divide it into two parts, and continue editing the climax, if you will, of this section of the story [not the climax of the entire fanfic]. Anyway on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I really really really wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly I'm not J.K. Rowling so that's impossible.

_**Unexpected Visitors by Lourdes- Sunrise- Princess**_

_Chapter 10:__ A Mother's Determination_

* * *

The Marauder trio and Lily stared in awe at the petite woman in front of their trapped forms.

Who was she?

Without a doubt she was beautiful, they all admired her shoulder-length wavy hair, as its copper color shined even in the shade of the forest's majestic trees; and although her face was twisted into a mask of fury, they all saw her large chocolate eyes which only intensified the rosy full lips and the smooth curve of her button nose.

"MUM!!!" Albus shouted with happiness and relief; he never knew how much he actually appreciated his mother's fierceness until that moment.

Lily stared at her husband, and mouthed _'mum'_ with a perplexed look etched on her face. James sent her the same look, until the revelation hit him square in the face like a bludger. His wide eyes quickly looked at the feral woman and back down at his fallen granddaughter, the resemblance clicked.

"You wretched slut! Don't you know who **I** am?!" Bellatrix screamed, picking herself up from the snow – covered floor.

Ginny smirked knowingly, " Voldemort's obedient whore right?"

Belletrix's shocked face quickly switched to one of rage. Her heavy eyelids seemed to get heavier, her full lips became blocked by her exposed teeth, and her posture screamed death. Her infamously long fingers twirled her wand, and then allowed her arm to swiftly swing her wand powerfully… "Crucio…Crucio…CRUCIO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ginny skillfully evaded every dark spell cast her way, she snarled internally at this younger, much faster Bellatrix who was slightly overpowering her. Ginny's pride took over, and her barely conscious children watched their mother transform into a battle hardened witch.

With a swish of her wand, a multi-color spectrum took the form of the dome; shielding her and her fallen children from the harmful barrage of spells, "PROTEGO HORRIBILIS!!!"

Bellatrix snickered, as if one messily shield could hold off one of the Dark Lord's most respected duelers.

"Avada Kedavra!!"

Ginny gasped at the change in direction: torture to murder intent!

"Protego," Ginny yelled in frustration, "Impedimenta!!!!!!"

Bellatrix flicked the spell away with a flick of her hand; a scowl was now etched on her animalistic face, making her wild hair seem messier.

"You foolish woman! You really believe you can defeat me, I will show…"

**(Pause)**

The black-headed Death eater looked towards the once clear sky, the light blue surroundings were now becoming a dark grey – a sign that she must leave immediately.

"Dreadful Nott…he spoils all the fun," Bellatrix pouted, but it was thrown away for a cat grin so wide Ginny thought her brittle skin may actually break from the extreme pressure.

"I'll leave a parting present from me to you……Incendio Maxima!!"

The red sparks ignited faster than it took the Sorceress to disappear from Ginny's sight. Without a thought she fled to her children's sides, lifting them to their feet. Once they were steady, she yelled for them to aid their tied up and shocked grandparents as well as Sirius and Remus. She proceeded to use a flame- freezing charm, but it was like this fire was a mutation of Fiendfyre – almost immortal, it kept coming back! Noticing her tiring work was getting her nowhere she decided to make a portkey.

But wait…she needed the Secret Keeper to Lily and James' home in Godric Hallow.

**"Sirius!!"** She turned only to see the adults forming a circle around her kids; attempting to put out the fire in the fashion she had tried moments ago.

**"SIRIUS!!!"** Ginny coughed out, completely displeased with the glare sent her way.

"Who are (cough) you??!"

"It doesn't matter, give me the Potter's address…(cough) I know you're the Secret Keeper!"

_"OH GOD HARRY…WE'VE LEFT HARRY!"_ Lily screamed in terror, allowing her head to fall down in shame: it seemed like the smoke was getting to her.

"Oh my goodness, are you kidding me…**LILY**…it happens, especially when you're being tied magically to a tree by Bellatrix Lestrange, but really **NOW IS NOT THE TIME!!!"**

Ginny took a deep breath, "Now…GIVE ME THE DAMN ADDRESS!!"

"Why should (cough) I (cough)?" Sirius tried as his body was racked with coughs from the accumulating smoke.

Ginny quickly twirled her wand, and suddenly ever Marauder and Potter found themselves in a circle around her. Swearing under her breath, she quickly changed a twig she had found earlier into a portkey that would send them to the only place she could think of at the very moment.

"What are you-?" James started to ask, but was rudely cut off.

"GRAB THE DAMN TWIG!!!"

* * *

"Mum…?"

"Yes sweetheart," Ginny said softly as she kissed James on the forehead, and securely tucked the young man in. If James hadn't been through so much in the past couple of weeks, Ginny would have taken him to St. Mungo's; considering he openly let her kiss him without complaining that he was way too old.

Once Ginny had successfully managed to get everyone to the old Godric statue in the middle of town, the group continued to walk in awkward silence to the Potter Manner. Once there Ginny asked where the beds were, and mentioned that even though it was nearly morning the kids needed to get some shut eye. A long hug was the only reunion the family shared before the youngest of the four Potters had fallen into a dream world: oblivious to the conversation taking place between the first born and mother.

"Mum…what's the real reason dad isn't here?"

"Honey, Al already asked, don't you remember what I told you…?"

"Yeah…but……"

Ginny frowned, "But what Jamey…?"

"I don't know what…but you're hiding something mum!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well umm there it is…thoughts…review…it's up to you.


	11. False Alarm

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone, ummm sorry for the long delay. I have been shamefully relaxing, but now I realized you all wanted another chapter sooooo…umm it's not my best, but I hope you like it anyway. I have actually been debating on whether I should go back and rewrite the entire story, but I would like your opinions. Anyway here is chapter 11…!

**Disclaimer**: If I was …this would be much better!

**Unexpected Visitors by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

_Chapter 11_: False Alarm

Ginny sighed as she closed the door to the room where her three children now slept. It had taken a while until she could finally convince James that she wasn't hiding anything of great importance…and even if she was, it could be saved until tomorrow. Right now all she wanted was for her kids to get some rest…they had had a rough time in this place.

The hardships they had endured had frightened Ginny…she could still remember when she was pregnant with James…the sadness that reflected off of her husbands green orbs as he had stared at her stomach.

He had said in a quiet voice, that he would never allow his children to experience the horrors their generation had. Now she was sure he would never forgive himself for constant fear that shined through all of her children's eyes. That's the way Harry Potter was after all, he always blamed himself, always tried to fight alone, and never ever forgave himself for past hardships, which the majority of the time, weren't his fault.

Ginny took yet another large intake of air as she descended down the Potter Manor's main stairway. She turned into the living room that was not destroyed like the one she had been shown by her Harry. There she saw the figures of her mother-in-law, father-in-law, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

She quietly entered, and watched as their faces became guarded and curious, "Hello…"

None of them knew what to say, but Lily soon got up and walked towards the Kitchen door.

"Umm I'll go get some tea and biscuits…unless there is something else you would like…" Lily asked politely.

Ginny gave them a dazzling smile, "Tea and biscuits would be lovely…thank you Lily."

Lily gave a small sigh of relief, and scurried away to get the food.

They all sat in silence until Lily came back; they continued to forget speech even as they nibbled away at their biscuits. Lily was never one for starting up a conversation…in fact she could sit in silence for hours if she was allowed the chance, however this was simply not working for her.

"So…ummm may I know what your name is?"

Ginny looked up and stared at Lily's emerald eyes that were so familiar to her husbands that it was painful; she took a sip of her tea to wash down the biscuit she had been eating. She basked in the warmth that penetrated her dry throat, and answered.

"Well my name is Ginerva Potter…I prefer to be called Ginny though, and my maiden name used to be Weasley."

"Weasley…that would explain the red hair," Remus said with a smile in her direction.

"I know this is quite pointless to ask, but you are married to Harry…Harry Potter?" Sirius asked.

Ginny gave him a smirk, "Yes…do you not approve?"

Sirius laughed, "Oh she's a keeper!"

"Has the redhead attitude too!" Remus laughed along with his longtime friend.

Ginny laughed along with them, but she noticed the small frown that stood out on Lily's face, and the shadow that now was cast against James' downcast face. The fireplace caused his glasses to be cast over by a bright light…not allowing her to see the look in his eyes.

"Wait a minute…this means Molly will finally have a girl!" Lily smiled fondly, she seemed happy for her older friend. "She'll be thrilled!"

Ginny smiled for a moment, but then turned towards James.

"Excuse me…James" She watched as the others stopped speaking, and how James' messy black locks shock as his head snapped up in her direction. "I would like to know what you said to my children…they were rather upset…and since I am their mother…well you know the rest."

James seemed angry for a moment, but spoke anyway, "I…denied what they were…I…I said they were death eaters…and…and"

Lily placed her hand on his arm as a form of comfort, but said nothing as he struggled for words.

Ginny frowned, "I see."

James seemed frustrated, and stood up rather upset. "I did it for Harry and Lily…I couldn't risk endangering them!"

Ginny looked up at him, "So it doesn't matter who you hurt in the process."

James was shocked by her calmness, "I didn't say that…I…"

"Why would Dumbledore entrust you with someone he didn't trust himself…surely you believe him don't you?" Ginny said with malice: She didn't care if James did contribute to the life of her love…he had hurt her children…and therefore had hurt her.

Sirius, Remus, and Lily stayed quiet…they loved James, but this woman knew what she was talking about. She was voicing all the countless things that they had wanted to tell James before little Lily had ran away into the darkness of the neighboring forest.

"Of course I trust him, but you have to consider…"

"Consider what!" Ginny stood up, all reason left her mind…she only felt anger now, "The only thing you considered was how to constantly hurt my children…YOUR GRANDCHILDERN!"

No one spoke…there was no rebuttal to her statement.

James sat back down, letting himself sink into the brown couch. He was about to speak when he was interrupted by the woman who claimed to be his daughter-in-law.

"Listen, I'll forget what happened here on one condition…" Ginny sat back down; she sighed and spoke softly this time, "You don't let it happen again!"

The four other occupants of the room stared in awe at the woman's drastic emotion change.

"I would have hexed you by now, but I don't think Harry would like to see his father unconscious when he arrived, so…"

The marauders stared at each other in wonder…they would be allowed to see a grown up version of Harry. The emotions were breaking through as they considered what he would be like, what he would like….

Lily seemed shocked, "Wait a minute…you mean we can…we will get to meet him…Oh I can't wait!"

Sirius laughed with excitement, "Haha little Prongslet will be here! Wow!"

Ginny smiled, and took out her mobile phone and began to dial her husband's number. The others stared in wonder at the object, Lily seemed to remember the item from her visits to her sister's home, and told the others of what the appliance did. They soon realized that Ginny must be calling Harry and leaning to hear what his voice may sound like…or what he might say.

"Hello?...Yes it's me dear" Ginny said with a loving smile that they thought suited her well.

They heard the sound of a deep male voice penetrate through the appliance, but they had no idea what he was saying.

"Yes…they're all fine," Ginny laughed at something he said, but soon frowned, " Are you sure?"

The deep voice seemed angry.

Ginny's frowned lightened, but the creases it left in her smooth face were noticeable, " Ok I understand…see you soon…Love you too."

Remus was the first to ask, " Umm what was that all about?"

Ginny paused for a moment, and wondered if she should tell them. They were family and they were also involved as of now, but a small part of her wish she could just lie and say that nothing unusual would come out of the phone call.

Ginny neutralized her face, "When Harry and myself found a way to find our kids…we encountered some trouble right before coming here…"

Lily gasped, "You don't mean…"

Ginny sighed, "It seems as though…that trouble followed us to this time."

James stammered, "But…that means…"

"Voldemort will know what to expect…" Ginny sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I don't know very much…Harry said he would explain it when he arrived…"

Lily looked around the room, and then at Ginny's wide brown eyes…it seemed like her son had picked well, "Ginny, I know this isn't the time…but what is Harry like…I know I will learn that myself later in the future, but I'm curious…"

Ginny looked into Lily's bright eyes, this was the woman who would soon be making the greatest sacrifice known in wizard history. The love for her family was obvious in her emerald orbs…Ginny had only known her for a couple of hours, but she already loved this woman. She had made it possible for her family to even form…she couldn't imagine herself with anyone but Harry.

How could she lie to her?

She wouldn't lie…she would tell her the truth.

She had to.

"Lily there is something I have to tell you and James; before Harry arrives…its very important…"

Lily smiled, and James seemed to lose his anger…he wanted to hear about his son.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze with fright, and they all looked towards Sirius.

"I swear James…I haven't told anyone…I!"

James wholeheartedly trusted his friend, "I know Padfoot, but how the hell did they find us…I mean…oh God…Lily go up stairs…go protect Harry!"

Lily had tears in her beautiful eyes as she embraced her husband, "But…I…No I'm not leaving you!"

James seemed irritated by her answer, " Listen I'll be fine, but you need to go to Harry!"

Lily continued to struggle with him, but hugged him back even tighter than before, "Ughh you better not die on me Potter!"

James hugged her back quickly, but quickly guided her towards the staircase; they were still struggling with each other when they heard a familiar deep voice.

"Ginny you there!"

Ginny seemed to put away her wand, and turned to them with a soft laugh. "It's Harry…open the door will you."

**Author's Note: **Umm review if you wish….


	12. Harry

**_Author's Note:_** All I can do is apologize for my absence, and to be honest, I would much rather be writing fanfics everyday, but life is not that fabulous...unfortunately. So my excuse for not updating, would have to be, that life intervened...AND TOTALLY TOOK OVER!

**_Disclaimer:_** I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer if I owned anything of any value...especially the Potter franchise...duh!

**Unexpected Visitors by Lourdes – Sunrise – Princess**

_**Chapter 12: Harry**_

Ginny smiled as she heard the sound of her husband's voice...she wondered if he was nervous as she neared the door to turn the handle, and undoubtedly unleash a new form of chaos onto the already tense and awkward scene.

The door opened to reveal a flustered Harry Potter, who seemed winded- as if he had just run a mile- and who's red face was growing darker as the falling snow fell onto his shivering form.

"What took you so long?" Harry questioned as he dusted himself off, oblivious to the gaping figures staring at him, "It's freezing out there Ginny!"

Ginny laughed as her spouse pouted and complained that he might have caught some life threatening for of frostbite, but she intentionally caught his message – he would always act out of character when he was anxious or nervous – it told her that danger was close and that they needed to be on alert.

" H-harry?"

The whisper was not fairly loud, but the desired effect occurred as both time-travelling adults halted their conversation and turned their attention to the slightly trembling form of Lily Evans Potter. The red- haired beauty slowly approached the taller male, and stared up at his identical emerald eyes with wonder and apprehension. Her view swept down his frame; as if checking if he was real and if the idea of an older Harry existed in her foyer.

"Nice to see you...again mum..." Harry muttered in a robotic fashion, and he flinched when the shorter female approached him in an engulfing hug. His statement made it sound as if he had seen the woman only mere hours ago.

Ginny silently praised the Auror training Harry had to go through, and the lessons which enabled him to control his emotions to such an extent, while at the same time, pulling off a convincing lie. This was an accomplishment, considering the prominent role Harry's emotions played in every crucial moment they had.

But Ginny could tell, she was his wife after all, and those gorgeous emerald orbs that had captivated her at the very beginning, did nothing to conceal the whirlwind of thoughts that were currently spinning in her love's mind.

"Oh Merlin!" She heard Sirius gasp as he stared, "You _are_ prongslet...you look exactly like our James here...poor lad..."Harry seemed to find this to be the funniest joke ever, because he laughed up a storm, which erased any and all tension, and filled everyone's eyes with mirth.

"I beg to differ Padfoot, I think that is his greatest asset..."

"What is wrong with you James! Stop being so self-centred...his greatest feature is his eyes, you have to be blind not to see that!"

Remus seemed to but right in, "I agree actually...has anyone ever told you...you know that you..."

Sirius continued, "Are a duplicated Prongs with Lily-flower's eyes!"

Harry smiled at the bittersweet memories, "You can't even imagine the number of times..."

It seemed like everyone wanted to interject themselves into the conversation, but Harry knew that there would be time for that later: he wanted, no...he needed to see his children. Even if it was brief; just to confirm they were safe.

"I'm sure we can talk about this later, but first..." He looked into his wife's wide chocolate eyes, and she nodded.

"I would like to see my children."

**~HP~**

The Marauders found themselves in a shocked silence as they heard the last step in the staircase creek, signalling the time – travelling duo had ventured to see their children. The silence bore down upon their minds as they mentally denied that this was true...that there was not five individuals from the future upstairs.

"So..."

Sirius drifted off into his thoughts, waiting for anyone to break the obvious tension that plagued the room, but no one could shake off the shock. Seeing Harry, the exact double of James was enough to convince anyone of those kids' heritage.

Remus tried to mutter, "That was surreal...never would I imagine something like this could even be imaginably, possible."

Lily nodded, "You're right...but it is happening, and I think we can all be more calmer, now that all the proof has been blatantly introduced to us..."

James had a blank look, but a smile made it's way onto his face, "That was really our Harry...wasn't it..."

The occupants of the room nodded, and smiled as they recalled the past hour.

Remus suddenly frowned, but it went unnoticed as the others continued to chat about Harry and this new extension of family.

Something was not right. Harry seemed too guarded, and the look he gave Lily was not one of a son, who had seen her mere moments ago in another time.

It was one a normal individual would give to an admired idol...that they had never met before.

**~HP~**

Ginny stood in the doorway of the four poster bedroom her children were currently sleeping in. Harry had told her not to wake them for his sake, and she had agreed to let him just watch them and reaffirm the evidence of their safety.

She watched as he silently brushed back their hair, and whisper sweet words as he kissed each of his children on the forehead; an action that undoubtedly would have had James wiping his face, and Al turning red in the face.

Lily, the ultimate daddy's girl, would surely not mind.

Harry took his time, and she knew the worry had left him paranoid, and in need of reassurance. Touching, and holding his children would be the only way to shake that dread.

The only thing he probably wanted now...was to hear their melodic voices call for him. But he wouldn't dare wake them, the fact that they would assume he held the key to their trip home...the disappointment on their faces, when he told them that he didn't...it would crush him.

Now he just needed to pull himself away from their beautiful faces long enough to tell his wife and parents, that a deatheater from the future had followed him to this side...and stolen the last thing that could possibly get him home.

**AN:** Just wish to know what you think, and what you assume will happen next. If your idea is good enough, I may be willing to make changes to my original copy...*Wink* *Wink*


	13. Interlude: What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:** I apologize once again for the long wait…wow how many times have I reused that line before…but I appreciate all the positive feedback, that is encouraging me to continue writing this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could say I own this incredible story, but alas…it would not be the truth.

**Warning: **Ginny and Harry fluff…this interlude includes romance...enjoy!

**Unexpected Visitors by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

**Chapter 13:** (_Interlude) What Could Have Been..._

The house was finally quiet, the children had slept through the day, and now continued to rest, blissfully unaware of their father's arrival or the darkening skies. Sirius and Remus had decided to retreat to their respective homes, and allow the Potter family to be at ease for the night. James, Lily, and little Harry had also found solace in their own quarters of the house, and had spared their guest room to Ginny and Harry.

However, one individual couldn't be bothered to sleep. He sat quietly on the edge of the bed that had been offered to him; his hunched figure turned away from his wife's sleeping form. A sigh escaped his lips, and he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Thoughts penetrated his mind, and he knew that the sleep he denied himself now would later be something to regret. With all the work that would be required in the following days to come…he would certainly need all the energy he could get.

He had learned from his past that sleep was a horrible thing to avoid.

No matter how involuntary…

But the thoughts…the dreams…they haunted him even more so in this time. In his own home, he had become accustomed to the occasional nightmare that plagued and disrupted his rest. He would wake up, go downstairs and make a hot chocolate…which would calm him…then as he passed his children's rooms, he would watch them, check them…see that they were indeed still alive and well…and then he would remember that his dream had been in the past, and that he needed to remember not to dwell on what could have been.

Yet…here he was.

In the past…before his parents were killed…before he became an orphan…

He had the power to change it…the knowledge…and yet…

He knew he could never change the past.

There were so many variations that his actions could cause…

He could create an alternate universe, and therefore nothing would truly change in his timeline. Or he could alter his time so much, that he could end up killing others in the process…if his parents lived, then would that mean Voldemort would live during those eleven years where he had disappeared? Then he would surely kill many more…more people than the amount that had perished in his time.

Or would he be perceived as an even larger hero with his parents at his side…would he become a weak, spoiled brat, and refuse to carry out the prophesy set out for him?

Or would his presence here only help set everything into place…would everything happen just as it should, even if he did warn them?

Harry slipped his fingers through his hair. It was beginning to whiten, but only slightly…it was barely noticeable, but Ginny had said she liked it…she said it was endearing. He didn't understand why, but he would never question it, especially since it made her run her hands through it even more than usually…who was he to complain?

He sighed again as he remembered why he was still up this late.

He felt a shift in the bed, and shivered as Ginny kissed his bare shoulder, and draped her arms around his hunched frame.

"Sorry I woke you Gin…"he whispered huskily. She always brought out this side of him; he could never imagine _not _wanting her. She was his life…and the beautiful children she had given him…she always told him how happy he made her…but he could never imagine being able to repay her for all the gifts she had given him.

Saying "yes" to his proposal, marrying him, blessing him with three children…comforting him…_loving _him…

"You didn't wake me Harry…and stop doing that!"

"What?" he teased.

Ginny placed one of her hands on his face, and he leaned into her hand while placing his on top of hers, and reaching out to caress her face as well, "You're looking at me like I'm some kind of queen…you always do that when you want sex…"

Harry smirked, "Well you can't blame me can you?" That comment earned him a painless slap, but he smiled even wider.

"We are not going to have sex in your parent's home dear." Ginny laughed lightly at his small pout, but noticed how his eyes soon grew empty. Those beautiful emerald eyes that had captivated her always became darker…almost clouded as her lover thought of his past, or his job.

Now they became this way for a different reason…

She knew how hard it was for him to lie blatantly to his mother, to hide the truth from his father, and to deceive them all into assuming they lived.

She knew he wished that _this_ was his reality…one where his parents had lived.

She also knew he would never do anything to change the past…he was too selfless.

"Oh Harry…" She whispered as he broke out of his trance with tears glistening in his eyes. She let her hands cup his face, and watched as he sighed in contentment when she kissed his cheeks, jaw, and neck.

He hugged her close after they shared an intense lip locking kiss, and ran his fingers through her long red hair. She smiled…he always told her how much he loved her flaming hair.

"I…I just wish…" He took a shuddering breath, and she felt the vibrations of his words as she leaned against his bare chest. "I wish there was a way…to tell them…why does it have to be so hard?"

Ginny placed her hands on his chest, and kissed the locket-shaped scar that lay under her fingertips, "It's because you're too good Harry."

"No I'm not, if I was I wouldn't be having second thoughts…I wouldn't have been careless and let that deatheater grab me…I would have told them they were in danger…"

"They already know they're in danger sweetheart…before we or the kids arrived…they knew…they all know the threat that Voldemort poses on their lives."

Harry stayed silent, as Ginny went on.

"I know how much it hurts to be given a chance like this, and not use it. I would feel the same…I do feel the same, but we can't change the past…"

Harry tightened his arms around his wife, "I know."

Ginny grimaced at how defeated he sounded, "Being selfless can be a pain in the ass…"

Harry laughed…that was something only Ginny would say in a time like this. It's was why he loved her so much. Ginny smiled as she felt the laugh vibrate through his chest.

They both grew quiet.

Harry sighed, "I almost feel like I'm betraying them Gin…how would they react if they knew I was harboring this secret…this truth…if I told them, they might survive…maybe things could be different for the better."

Ginny frowned, "…it could be for the worst…" She whispered regrettably.

Harry kissed her head, telling her silently that her words didn't sadden him, he already knew.

"I know…I know, I've thought this over too many times for it to be healthy…"

Ginny kissed his neck, and he held in groan as her small form molded into his.

"We'll get through this Harry…we always do…"

**AN:** Review...and tell me your thoughts on the new chapter!


End file.
